


Owltober 13th: Bard

by Maxrimus



Series: Owltober 2020 [13]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26993317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxrimus/pseuds/Maxrimus
Summary: Luz discovers a Bard glyph, with the help of an unexpected ally.
Series: Owltober 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948498
Comments: 8
Kudos: 74





	Owltober 13th: Bard

**Author's Note:**

> So I spent like an hour trying to figure out how Bard magic would work because we know NOTHING yet in canon. I meant for this to just be a nice piece of Luz communicating with the island but then the implications of her singing the song she does hit me and I just had to make it VERY sad. So apologies for the sad, but i hope you enjoy regardless!
> 
> Also the song I used was, from what the internet told me, a traditional Dominican lullaby by the name of _Ay Mi Palomita_.

It was late. Very late, much later then Luz would usually stay up. But she had an idea that she needed to try. See, she’s been struggling in Bard classes. Not musically, she’s able to pick up an instrument pretty easily and her guitar work is, to quote her teacher, “Inspiring”. But the actual magic. Bard Track is all about infusing your music with emotion, using music as a fuel for spells, affecting other people with your music. And Luz could certainly affect people emotionally, but the magic was still eluding her.

The problem was that glyphs so often came from the island. Her plant glyph came from a flower, her ice glyph had come from the snow. But there isn’t really a physical manifestation of music she can look at to find Bard glyphs. She’d tried some stuff, one of the most common Bard spells is a simple sleep spell, a spell most parents know to lull their children to sleep. So Luz went to find some Somnulent Moths, creatures that gave off a powder that would put you into a deep sleep. And she did find a glyph! Right on their wings was a glyph that she was able to reproduce. But the spell was more like the sleep spell Eda had used on the Slitherbeast and didn’t work as the Bard spell should.

So here she was, at 2 am in a field, risking life and limb for some crackpot idea she’d come up with based on info that might not even be true. The Emperor says he can communicate with the Titan, and if the island gives witches their magic, and the island is the Titan, then surely the Titan must be able to hear the people on him right? He must still have some ethereal presence for the Emperor to communicate with. So Luz was going to beseech the Titan directly.

She finally settled on the top of a large hill overlooking a field. She sat down, crossed her legs, and situated her guitar in her lap. She tuned it for a few seconds before slowing starting to strum. If she wanted to get a sleep spell, she figured what better to beseech the Titan with than a lullaby. She hadn’t heard it in a while, but it was still in her mind as clear as day. The lullaby her mother sang for her anytime she had trouble getting to sleep, or when she was scared of a monster in her closet, or when the kids at school had been mean to her. The chords flowed easily from her fingers, and when the moment came the words flowed easily from her lips.

“Ay mi palomita. La que yo adoré…”

She sang the song and as she did she thought about her mother. Her mother who was a world away. Her mother who she loved so much and who she knew loved her just as much.

“...Me subí a un árbol. A verla pasar…”

She thought about the portal, the moment with Belos, the explosion. She thought about how much she missed her mami. She thought about how it might be a long, long time before she saw her again.

“...Ay mi palomita. La que yo adoré…”

She thought about how her mother was going to feel. How her mother would think she had run away. How she knew what she was giving up in the moment, but how until just now it hadn’t properly sunken in how much it hurt to have done so.

“...Viendo que no vuelve. Me pongo a llorar…”

The tears started to fall, but her voice remains strong, putting all of the emotions she’d been bottling up into her music. She barely even remembers why she came here anymore, just thinking about her mother, wishing she could see her again.

“...Ay mi palomita. Por donde andarás? Vuela al cielo vuela. Libre al fin serás.”

As she finishes the song, the final chord echoing across the valley below, she feels the wind blow across her cheek and it almost feels like a hand trying to wipe away her tears. She looks up, remembering suddenly why she was here, and before her the field transforms, grass flattening like a crop circle. Luz quickly pulls out a piece of paper and copies the glyph before it can disappear. She smiles at it, then looks up in the direction of the Titan’s skull. “Gracias, Maestro.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing Owltober! But I'm no good at art so I'll be writing short(Hopefully less than 1k words) fics instead!
> 
> I'm using this set of prompts: https://www.instagram.com/p/CE9DDCQnKGg/  
> From ba.burrito.art on instagram: https://www.instagram.com/ba.burrito.art/?hl=en


End file.
